Conrad Aguile
Conrad Aguile is the Viscount Gallomont, one of the finest Knights of the Rose in Wayrest. He is a close friend of Earl Dunistair Berarde, who summoned him to the capital to replace Geruld Septim as Lord-Marshall. 'Appearance:' Tall, broad, chiseled, with bright green eyes a handsome face, generously highlighted with the odd battle scar. Lord Gallomont is a knight’s knight, with the looks to match his reputation. His blond hair is carefully combed into a careless parting. Conrad’s usual dress, when he is out of his armour, tends to emphasise his strength with heavy boots and rich double breasted brocades, all softened with the requisite Wayrestian lace ruffles. 'Skills:' Conrad is not a show knight; he is one of the stand-out commanders and warriors in the large and storied Order of the Rose, a fact he is well aware of. He is thus one of the kingdom’s finest swordsmen and lancers, capable also with a mace, axe, or flail, but preferring above all the longsword. The stories that are told of him would have it that he charges into every battle with two flashing blades, but in reality this is a style he employs only occasionally and against less threatening opponents, however satisfying and evocative he may find it. He is a born leader, though his capabilities really only apply to the military sphere, or other situations in which he can lead from the front; he is far less successful in simply incentivising and manipulating. 'Equipment:' His armour is a source of pride for Conrad, an extravagant plate mail trimmed with gold and lace, and lavishly engraved with rose motifs for his kingdom and order. He possesses an impressive armoury, of which the centrepiece is the Sword of Gallomont, his family’s ancient weapon, an enchanted longsword that burns with fire and lightning. His new office as Lord-Marshall entitles him to bear the Honourblade of Wayrest, also, a second enchanted longsword less familiar to his hand but far more extravagant. Lastly, his pride and joy, Worthy, a jet black destrier produced at horrendous cost by the finest horse breeders in Camlorn. Primarily, Worthy was acquired as an article of pride; House Aguile would not be outdone by the Bjoulsae savages ranging their lands. 'Background:' The Aguiles are an old noble house of Wayrest, associated for some time now with the viscounty of Gallomont, an oft-contested territory on the border with Gauvadon. A first cousin of the Earl of Markwasten, Conrad spent much of his childhood in the company of the young Dunistair, who spent most of his childhood cloistered in Gallomont just within reach of the capital. Unsurprisingly, the two became close friends, and Lord Gallomont may now count himself among the Earl’s very few genuine trusted friends. Conrad’s grandfather, the indomitable Lord Bertram, outlived all his sons and most of his daughters, and so it was from him that Conrad finally inherited his title at the age of 27. By this time his grandfather had done all he could to secure the family, pressing the brotherless Conrad into an early marriage to the lady Marguerite Colisande, oldest sister of Count Philemon of Menevia who, it was hoped, would soon drop dead. This has been a source of lingering resentment for Conrad, who fancies himself to have been in love with the homely Marguerite’s younger, fairer sister, Lirielle. Even so, Conrad’s word is his bond and thus far has remained grudgingly loyal to his embittered wife and their six children. Conrad would rate his personal history as far less important than his record with the Knights of the Rose, however. His coming of age coincided more or less with his induction to Wayrest’s omnipresent knightly order, and he served with distinction as the Aguiles always have. By 4E 19, he was a prestigious commander and, despite his relative youth, a favourite for Grand Master after the disgrace of Lord Egbert Renn. Unfortunately for Conrad, the Prince of Wayrest was largely without occupation at the time. The viscount was obligated to pledge his lance to Prince Geruld, a warrior and commander he never thought his equal. Conrad saw the office of Grand Master as his right, and with the untimely death of the Prince, he has had to temper his eagerness for promotion. It is an open secret, however, that he fully expected to take the Prince’s place, and in answering his cousin’s summons to the capital he has all but confirmed suspicions that the way is clear for him at last. 'Character Summary:' One of the finest knights in Wayrest, promoted at last to high office partly through the agency of his cousin, Dunistair Berarde. Conrad is handsome, brave, and self-assured to a fault, happiest in battle and most miserable at dinner with his wife. Category:Characters Category:Breton Category:Nobility Category:Wayrest